The New Bill Cipher
by MarcelineFan
Summary: Bill Cipher has returned to Gravity Falls, but in the form of a human body - Robbie's to be exact! His evil plans are altered when a certain redhead catches his attention. BillxWendy (or Will, or Bendy). Bill's POV. I do not own cover image! I NEED HELP WITH THIS STORY! IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED PM ME ASAP!
1. Sweet Dream or A Horrible Nightmare

**Hooray! My first Gravity Falls story!**

**I got the inspiration for this story when I was searching for Bill fan art online. Most of them were pretty good, but the ones where he's humanized really caught my eye. So, I wanted to make a human Bill story where he uses his new body to get revenge on the twins. **

**But that idea is _so _unoriginal, right?**

**A bunch of authors have already humanized Bill, right?**

**Not this way!**

**It all makes sense. Bill's a dream demon, which allows him to tap into people's minds and dreams. So, he can use this ability to take over someone's mind! The tricky part was finding the perfect character for him to possess. Then I thought...**

_**What about**_** _Robbie__?_**

**Both of them hate Dipper the most, both of them are basically antagonists, and both of them have reasons to get revenge on him. It's genius! But then you think...**

_**Why not Gideon? He's an antagonist, he hates Dipper, and he wants revenge.**_

**It's simple, really. Gideon and Bill have a very brief history and, as far as I'm concerned, they're not exactly on good terms. So my next best choice is Robbie!**

**As for the BillxWendy pairing...well, I don't really know. Maybe I felt that Bill needed a companion and decided that Wendy would be perfect for him. But, hey, your opinion's good too!**

**Let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls. It belongs to Alex Hirsch and Disney Channel.**

* * *

><p>How could it have happened?<p>

I am a demon. A being with unimaginable abilities. Secrets no one could even begin to comprehend. I have the power to corrupt the minds of every petty little human on this planet, to break their sanity with the snap of my fingers. In other words, a force to be dealt with.

So how could I _lose _to two _children_?

Pine Tree and Shooting Star. They're definitely smarter than they look, but certainly not smart enough to defeat an almighty dream demon. But if that's true, then how could Pine Tree know about the power of the dreamscape before Shooting Star and Question Mark? How could they have nearly defeated me?

I know that I have to exact my revenge on those little smart-alecks. But if I show up out of the blue in their dreams, not only will they know of my return, but they'll have the power of the dreamscape to assist them in defeating me. Possibly for good.

I'll have to do it in secret. I'll have to take on a new identity. A disguise of some sort.

Maybe one of the humans that Pine Tree and Shooting Star know. I can sneak into their dreams and take over their mind. Perfect!

But who to choose?

Not Claw. He holds an important secret, and I couldn't risk Pine Tree and Shooting Star finding out about it.

Not Glasses. He has been gone for years.

Question Mark knows a lot of important secrets as well, but he also knows about me. I can't risk him defeating me along with Pine Tree and Shooting Star.

Hand is a possibility, but not even I know who or what it is.

Definitely not Llama. She is far too bratty and annoying.

Pine Tree seems to have a hidden interest in Bag of Ice, but he would immediately notice if she is acting out of the ordinary.

That leaves Psychic Star and Stitched Heart.

Psychic Star and I have a short history, and our last encounter did not end very well. So he's definitely out of the picture.

Stitched Heart. He broke Bag of Ice's heart, and is an enemy of Shooting Star and especially Pine Tree. He seems to fit the bill!

There's only one thing to do now...

* * *

><p>I open my eye and find myself on a tropical island. The waters flow smoothly, the sky is crystal clear, and the sun shines bright like a diamond. It is a lovely scene.<p>

I hate love.

I hover through the air, scanning the beach for my target. Soon a figure comes into view. A muscular lad with luxurious black hair is laying on his back, smirking smugly. A redheaded beauty is sitting next to him, tracing her fingers delicately over the boy's toned abs.

"Wow, Robbie," she sighs. "You're so handsome and strong."

"I know, babe," Robbie says in a deep voice. I roll my eye at the boy's ridiculous voice.

"How about you bring that handsome face over here and kiss me, you big lug." I mentally smile at the chance to ruin this boy's perfect dream. Just as the two were about to kiss, I use my powers to make the girl's body morph. Her limbs blackened and grew thinner, her skin began glowing bright yellow, and her body took on a triangular shape. In no time at all, I replace the girl, and Robbie kisses my nonexistent lips.

"Whoa, buddy! I don't like ya like that!" I exclaim playfully. The boy opened his eyes and shrieked.

"Wh-wha!?" he stutters as he backs away from me. "H-how...wh-who are _you_!?"

"Oh, I'm _sorry_. How rude of me not to introduce myself. To put it simply..." With the snap of my fingers, the sky turns dark, the sun disappears, and the calm ocean becomes a wild flurry of blood red water.

"...I'm your _worst nightmare_."

The look on the boy's face is priceless, and I laugh uncontrollably. I snap my fingers again, and everything turns black and white.

"Nah! I'm just kidding!" I assure the frightened boy, and he breathes a sigh of relief. "The name's Bill Cipher." I take off my hat and make a stream of animal teeth float out of it. "Deer teeth?" I make the teeth float towards the boy, and he flinches in disgust.

"Gross!" he complains. "Get those things away from me!" I roll my eye and make the teeth float back into my hat. "What are you, crazy?"

"Oh look, we have a genius," I announce sarcastically. "Of course I am! But that's not the point. Listen, kid. I need you to do something."

The guy's eyes narrow in suspicion. "What do you mean _'something'_?"

"Well, Robbie, I know who you are and what you've done." Robbie tenses up uneasily.

"How do you know my name?" he asks nervously.

"Oh, I know _lots _of things..." I chuckle to myself, and the boy looks disturbed by my actions. "But I digress. I get that you have an enemy, by the name of..." I make an image of the preteen boy appear on my body. "...Dipper Pines."

The boy grimaces with resentment. "You bet I do! He made my girlfriend break up with me!"

"Oh, how horrible! I'm guessing that you might want, oh, I don't know..._revenge _on this guy?" Robbie grins mischievously.

"Revenge? Sounds good to me." I mentally grin with him as my plan falls perfectly into place.

"Well, big news, kid: so do I! Now, I have a way that both of us can get revenge on him...at the same time!"

"...I'm listening."

"Okay, kid," I begin. "It's pretty simple. All you have to do is shake my hand and I'll do the rest!" I hold my hand out to the boy, who raises an eyebrow in disbelief.

"That's it? No catch?" he questions with suspicion.

Yep!" I reply.

"None at _all_?"

"No strings attached!"

He looks down at my hand in hesitation, then shrugs. "Eh, why not?" The boy shakes my hand, and a blue flame ignites for a split second.

"Kid, there's something I gotta tell ya before our deal starts: I lied! There is a catch!" His eyes widen in shock.

"Wait, _what_!?" he exclaims in fear.

"Okay, here's the thing: _I _take over your mind and physical body, while _you _become a disembodied spirit! Won't _that _be fun?" He is speechless for a second, but shakes his head furiously.

"_No _it won't be _fun_! I'm not going to let you steal my body!" I laugh maniacally at his anger.

"Oh, kid, didn't anybody tell ya? You can't cut off a deal with a dream demon! Next time have enough sense _not _to make a deal with a crazy triangle guy that appears in your dreams!"

I light two large flames in my palms, and everything takes on a blue hue. The guy looks scared out of his mind, but he won't know what hit him. He screams in horror as I fire the flames at him and utter two simple words.

"_Sweet dreams_..."


	2. Identity Theft

**EDIT: I FINALLY rewrote some of Chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>I open my eyes to find myself laying upright in a large bed. I look around the room and see multiple posters of a teenage boy pointing angrily at me. My eyes widen as I realize two things.<p>

One, my depth perception is a thousand times better.

And two, it worked!

I look at my hands to clarify and, sure enough, my thin black arms have changed into those of a pale human. I grin triumphantly at my success and remove the dark red comforter from my legs. I rise out of the bed and stretch out my newly-acquired body.

"Wow, I can't believe that I didn't think of this before! I feel _great_!"

"What about _me_!?"

I snap my head around at the source of the furious voice in surprise, but calm down when I only see Robbie looking translucent and hovering with his arms crossed.

"Oh. _You_ again," I mutter in boredom.

"Give me back my body, _Bill_!" he shouts. I walk over to his closet and open the double doors.

"No can do," I say. "You made a deal, and you can't do anything about it until I get my end of the bargain. So when I exact my revenge on Pine T-I mean Dipper Pines, _then _you can have your body back. Until then, shut your yap and let me do my thing."

"B-but...you can't just _steal _my body!" I roll my eyes, annoyed by his constant talking.

"I can and I already did," I remark. I pull a hanger out of the closet and scowl at the sight of the ridiculously tight skinny jeans. "Ugh. Your sense of fashion is _horrible_." I throw the jeans aside and walk in front of the dresser mirror. I examine the shaggy black hair, long pink nose, and teenage acne. I click my tongue.

"Oh no, this won't do. This won't do at _all_." I put a finger to my chin in deep thought and realize that I could use the power of illusion to make my new body less distasteful! "Maybe some _minor _alterations wouldn't hurt..." My eyes glow a pale blue, and my signature flame surrounds me. When it dies down, I smile at my reflection in satisfaction.

My skin is acne-free, and my hair is slicked back while my nose is just a tad bit smaller. I wear an elbow-sleeved, yellow-and-black, button-up plaid collared shirt, _normal _black skinny jeans, and black high-top shoes. "I like it! It's still teenager, but with a touch of Bill. Oh wait!" I snap my fingers, and a black fedora along with a bow tie appears. "The finishing touch!" I straighten my bow tie and grin smugly. "I look quite _dashing_, if I do say so myself."

"What did you _do _to me!?" Robbie cries in horror. "I look like a college student or something!" I scoff.

"You should be thanking me, kid," I tell him. "_I _made _you_ look good." I walk over to the bedroom window. "If ya need me, I'll be ruining the life of my mortal enemy." I open the window, but just as I place one leg out of it, Robbie's annoying voice stops me.

"Hey, what are you doing!? I know you're crazy, but you can't jump out of my window!" I roll my eyes and pull the rest of my body out of the opening. To play with the boy's emotions, I began to fall to the ground. I hear Robbie scream girlishly, and about six feet before I hit the earth, I float again and land safely on the ground. I look up the two-story house to the window where Robbie is floating and raise an eyebrow.

"Um...you _do _realize that I still have my powers, which means I can still fly, right kid?" I shout to him. "I literally just used them!" He begins his descent to the ground.

"Y-yeah, right! _Totally _knew that!" He lands next to me and rubs his neck nervously. "I just forgot for a second...hey, why'd you go out the window anyway?"

"I thought your parents would be a little suspicious if they saw me dressed like this. Plus it was more fun!" I place my hands in my pockets and began walking ahead. "Wait up!" Robbie calls and catches up to me. I groan inwardly as I realize that this kid is pretty much going to follow me around like a lost puppy.

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: Do you like the way Bill looks now? If you don't, well, sorry, but I'm not changing it again. He's supposed to be a teenager, not a college professor.<strong>

** Sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be longer and probably more interesting! And if anyone is wondering, yes, Bill's voice does sound the same as before.**


End file.
